Isobella Lestrange
"The curses cannot be taught. They're something that comes from within you- an undescribable hatred. Anger is the key. The hardest part isn't casting the spell, but grasping back to reality. You have to forget all morals, and then bring them back." -Isobella in her Fourth Year to Alys Serpentia while training the early Third Party to fight Capella Isobella Lestrange was born on April 3, 1996. She is the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her First, Second, and first semester of her Third Year. She spent the second semester of her Third Year in The Salem Witch Institute, which she recalls as, "One of the worst expirences of her life." She later spent her education at Valtor Academy of Magic. Early Life "We know that there were no witches at the hospital where you were born. We also know that your mother gave birth to a stillborn. We found this out because of a few tampered memories gave loose." He smiled. "We have our ways. You were only a few days old." -Henry Loule to Isobella in her Second Year Isobella was taken from her birth family as a baby, one day after she was born. The arrangement was set up between Druella Black, Bellatrix's mother, and a Ministry Official, Henry Loule. Druella provided information for Loule because she wanted her daughter to stay firm to the Voldemort at the time. Loule seemily just didn't find the Lestranges fit as parents. Isobella spent the rest of her childhood growing up in the home of the Farrell family. She was renamed Emma Bridgett Farrell. Her parents there thought her to be their own child to due "memory charms" according to Loule. Isobella's entire childhood was watched over by Henry Loule and Marco Dubag, Ministry Officials assigned to watch Isobella for signs of magic because the Trace had been taken off the small child to prevent Hogwarts's Quill from writing down the name of Lestrange. Isobella had three younger sisters at her new home. The last daughter is known to be a Muggle-born witch. This is how Isobella came to be known all over again by the Ministry. When Isobella's youngest sister, Ava Farrell, was found out to be a witch at the very young at of one, the Ministry Official named Henry Loule came to visit the special home. Here, Henry claimed that the Ministry would watch the small child. Isobella's mother, Mrs. Michelle Farrell, became upset over the matter because she didn't want this new world poking around her baby. Isobella, a child with great fury, set her magic at full leash. Every object in the room suddenly began to float. It didn't take long for Mr. Loule to figure out who did it. First Sign of Magic "I don't want to hear any of this nonsense anymore! I've let it go on for too long! I won't have any of it. You aren't aloud to bring it up again! Magic isn't real, Emma! Do you understand?!?!" -Mrs. Farrell to five-year-old Isobella It is known that Isobella preformed magic before her angry encounter with Henry Loule. She also preformed magic around the age of five. In one incident, Isobella made a clothing hanger float to her room, because she needed it. When she told her mother, her mother made it clear that she would not hear about any more magical nonsense. After hearing that, Isobella went to her room, stared at the hanger, and told it to go away and never come back. This shows Isobella's ability to control her magic at such a young age. This is something that sets herself apart from others. She grows rapidly and learns quickly. Biography First and Second Years The Hogwarts Sorting Hat danced on top of her head. "A twelve year old, getting sorted," it cooed. "Interesting... Interesting." -Hogwarts Sorting Hat to twelve-year-old Isobella Isobella went to Hogwarts under the name of Isobella Farrell. After Henry Loule told her that she was a pure-blood, after Isobella stole and read the paperwork, he told her the little fact that she was a Lestrange. So she chose to keep the first name, but the Ministry prevented her from using the name of Lestrange. Isobella was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw due to her own choice. The sorting hat told her that she had almost every quality of a Slytherin, being sly, cunning, ambitious (if not overly ambitious), and being a pure-blood. But it also told her that she would learn how to find her answers in Ravenclaw. To Isobella, answers were more important than happiness. Isobella finished both her First and Second Years in one year. She recieved tutoring by another Ministry Official, Jevette Petit. By the end of the school year, Isobella was caught up. At the end of Isobella's Second Year, she began to spend time over at the Malfoy home, exploring the world of who she was supposed to be. One time, she brought her friend Ella Lovegood along with her. At this time, dark wizard attacks were common. A dark wizard came into the Malfoy home, trying to speak with Lucius Malfoy, but upon finding the shocked children, proceeded to using the cruciatus curse on Ella. Isobella, enraged with the wizard's manner, used the cruciatus curse on him and then proceeded to using the killing curse. They thought all was well, but Ella had the Trace on her, and the curses were detected by the Ministry. Finding herself in this trouble, the Malfoys helped concoct a brilliant lie to tell. According to Isobella and Narcissa Malfoy, on the day that the curses were detected, a dark wizard broke in and began to use the cruciatus curse. But when he tried to use the killing curse, there was an accident and it came back on himself. Third Year Not much is said about Isobella's Third Year. She spent the first semester in Hogwarts until the Ministry moved her, finding it not fit for her to stay after what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. She was then promptly moved to The Salem Witch Institute, which she hated. She recalls that no one there could relate to anything that she had been going through and the staff was simply rude to her. Fourth Year The Fourth Year of Isobella's was spent at Valtor Academy of Magic on Valtor Island in Michigan. Here, she met many new friends and new adventures. Henry soon left the Lestrange Manor under her care. It was in total decay and was rotting away. Isobella hired five House Elves to clean the house up. In this house, Isobella found her father's pocket watch. It has the uncanny ability to travel back into time, but not to change time. It simply lets the user view the past and act in it, but not change it. Once the user comes back to the present, all that they did in the past is erased. It is known by turning the pocket watch one second backwards, one is able to go one day back into the past. The Servatuae Survival Tournament neared, and Isobella entered with her friends. Taking nothing but a silver dagger with her, she won by a close call. Every student that competed that year ended up in the hospital. The dark wizard attacks had jumped from just a few to just a whole lot. Valtor was put under attack when one of its students, Miss. Mellany Wildfier, set the Dark Mark over the school. At this time, Ella Lovegood, who had moved to Valtor as well, attacked Wildfier and left her unconcious. Isobella and her group prompty ran in. By using the pocket watch, Isobella and her friends were able to stay in the past for five hours to train for the attack. Here, Isobella taught Alys Serpentia the curses. This is where the Third Party was born. During the fight, only Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years were allowed to fight, though many students faked their ages. Three children died in the attack. Nineteen children and one professor went to hospitals after the fight. And the old hospital was destroyed. In the second semester, a new student joined. Her name was Gracie Van Arden. After a close encouter with a loose dragon from the Servatuae Tournament, Gracie was taken to the Ministry by Henry Loule. Henry, upon seeing Isobella in the crowd, told her that she might as well tag along. They had yet another set of paperwork to finish. At the Ministry, the girls were talked to about safety and such. Isobella filled out more paperwork, and Gracie talked to the Minister about what happened with the dragon. Afterwards, the two waited for their Headmistress from Valtor and for Loule to take them back. A man in the corner kept looking oddly at the two. Within a matter of seconds, the unidentified wizard was trying to force them to come with him, saying he knew who they truly were. Gracie and Isobella soon stunned the wizard and dragged him into Loule's office to interrogate him. In the interrogation, to Isobella's delight, the man declared Gracie's father not to be a Muggle-born, but Rabastan Lestrange himself. This is held as true because he was under the truth potion. Soon the Minister came in Loule's office to talk to him. Upon finding the girls interrogating the dark wizard, he punished them by making them clean the toilets in Azkaban. The dark wizard escaped by the fireplace in Loule's office though. In Azkaban, Isobella and Gracie snuck off to explore. Loule soon caught them after trying to pick them up. Gracie noticed a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye. Dementors began to break into Azkaban, setting the prisoners free. Upon noticing Dementors on Azkaban grounds once more, the guards began to attack. The whole scene became a bloody battle. Loule was caught at one of the top floors with the girls, fending off Dementors. Gracie saw Rabastan in the corner of her eye and ran off with Isobella, not knowing that would be one of the last time either of them ever saw Loule. Fifth Year Isobella grew up much in this year. Her parents and uncle began to take over the Minitries slowly, and Isobella took off a lot of time during school to get to know them. This was both good and bad. Rodolphus was a good influence on his daughter. He made her learn many things, memorize constitutions and government proceeduers, and taught her a lot. Her mother was supposed to be in charge of teaching Isobella how to duel. She did accomplish this, but also accomplished abusing her daughter along the way. Bellatrix was always suspicious if Isobella truly was a pure-blood at heart. Sixth Year During Isobella's sixth year, her cousin Gracie died. Gracie's mother killed her herself. When Rabastan found out, he saved Isobella and killed Aurora. This caused the moral decline of Isobella and Bellatrix's relationship. Eventually Rodolphus decided that Isobella being around her mother wasn't a healthy thing and sent her off to his mother, her grandmother, Aurelie. Isobella narrowly completed her sixth year. At the end of her sixth year, when she turned seventeen, her uncle and father marked her with the dark mark. Seventh Year Isobella's training became more difficult, as she was to take Rodolphus and Rabastan's place. An attempt on the American Ministry was made, ending up in all of the family's imprisonment. Bellatrix showed a sign of "motherhood" (rather, faked affection) to gain sympathy from Wizengamont so that they would be given a life sentence instead of the dementor's kiss. This resulted in the family breaking out. Early Adult Life Shortly after Isobella's graduation, her family faced a breakin in Britain. With the Death Eaters beaten and surrounded, remaining members disapparated. Isobella's family disappeared in that event, and did not reappear for another some ten years. Isobella knew her family wouldn't have disappeared without reason, causing her to have difficulty coming to terms with their so-called deaths. After this, Corin Lapaine died in an accident before his wife, Romilda Lapaine (nee Hood) gave birth to twins. She died, leaving the children to Isobella. Isobella named them Saiph Estella Lestrange and Rigel Henry Lestrange. She hired a public relations manager, Lisette Wittle. The women clashed at first, but grew to become friends. Lisette encouraged Isobella to become a better figure in society, pushing her to do public service. In volunteering at the hospital, Isobella met a cancer patient, Collin Cardew. Collin was a member of one of the cancer treatment trials. If the potions suceeded, cancer would be cured. Collin become Isobella's best friend, and the potion seemed to be working quite well. Saiph and Rigel grew fond of Collin and the four functioned like a family. Later on, Collin proposed to Isobella, and she rejected him, shocked. She loved him, but she couldn't come to terms with marriage and commitment. Collin's health declined quickly as a result to the potion not working. Isobella quickly accepted the proposal, and the two married secretly. Collin's funeral was hosted shortly after. Physical Appearance "Isobella laughed. She remained seated in the grass, legs crossed. Her chocolate brown curls moved in the soft autumn air, covering her pale face. She looked up at Professor Fullerton, blue eyes wishing for more excitement. Her face stayed solemn with hints of boredom." -Description of Isobella during Fifth Year Herbology/CoMC lesson Isobella is known to have had a colovia charm placed on her as a child by Henry Loule. She grew up with dirty blonde hair with a black strike in her bangs. The dark strike is now known to be the place where the dark hair, that she was born with, retreated to. After the Third Party used color charms to change their hair, Isobella soon found out that she couldn't change the curly brown hair that she was given back to the dirty blonde. Later on, when she used the Lestrange pocket watch to travel back into time, she found out that it was Henry Loule who changed her hair to blonde, and her hair was indeed brown. She is described as having blue-grey eyes, a pale face, chocolate curls, and having a thin figure. Personality and Traits Isobella smiled slightly. She walked over towards a couch and plopped down in it, legs propped up on the armrest. Her face showed dreary signs of boredom. -Description of Isobella's attitude Isobella is known to being highly intelligent and lively. She's easily excited and eager to try new things. She is also not a very good follower, but leader. She seems to stay neutral on the idea that pure-bloods should reign. She doesn't seem to entirely reject the idea, but to put up with it. She distrusts most people until really knowing them due to being betrayed many times in her infant age. This is partly why she doesn't take sides with the pure-blood battle. Isobella is cunning and clever. She's quick to come up with an answer in tricky situations. On Isobella's bad traits, she is described as being highly impatient. She is also know for being a bit arrogant, prideful, and ignorant at times. She also is well known for her short temper and uncontrollable rage. She also shows signs of pyromania, or being a pyromanic. Magical Abilities and Skills "She could chance it on something she had only done once. It was her favorite though. It was a dark magic that the Ministry couldn't catch. It was children's magic. The sheer ability to cast small charms by change in emotion. It was a hard thing to do. It was only easy when it was by accident. She had tried it a few times, but with only one sucess. The seconds ticked away. Isobella clenched her fists. Tighter. Tighter. Then she slammed them to the ground. The Death Eater fell behind her, screaming. Isobella stood and slowly turned to face the Death Eater. Her hands began to stretch out tighly. Pain. It was a feeling. But you could make pain go away. It was all in your brain. It was all in the nerves. You had to learn how to get rid of it. This Death Eater knew how to do that. It made Isobella wonder how many times this paticular person had hurt. The Death Eater stood slowly, forgetting the pain. Isobella dove for her wand. The duel was back on again. There was no room for mistakes." -Isobella's magic skills at the First Battle at Valtor *Dark Arts: Isobella is known to be extremely well in the dark arts. She has an exciting attitude for it. It is known that she was picked to be in a special "study group" tutored by the Dark Arts Professor, Sydney Ruddle. *Apparition: Isobella is known to have taught herself how to apparate in her Fourth Year. She used apparition illegally a few times from this point forward. *Dueling: Isobella is known to be a very talented duelist, winning herself first place in the Klieger Dueling Tournament at Valtor. *Medicine: Isobella knew the Muggle medical feild fairly well due to her growing up in a family of primarily Muggle doctors. It is known that she carried around a needle of adrenaline with her in her years at Valtor, fearing the need of it after the First Battle at Valtor. *Wandless Magic: Isobella has the talent of preforming small wandless tasks.Though it is also known that she does much better under pressure. Relationships Farrell Family "She knew that her mother meant no real harm. Mrs. Farrell had stunted the regular growth of Isobella's magic, but indeed taught her something new. Isobella could oddly control her magic. From that moment on little Emma began to try her very hardest to control her emotions, to hide her magic. For eight years she would forget and only think of herself as silly." -Isobella remembering childhood years Isobella is known to have not seen the Farrell family after her Fourth Year. She recalls that she didn't she them to protect them from the harm of the Wizarding World at the time, but not much more is said. In the Farrell family, Isobella had three younger sisters. Megan was two years younger than Isobella. Megan is known to be a "feisty" spirit. During Isobella's Muggle days, Isobella harped in the arts of film making and photography. It is known that Megan was a great actress and model, seeing that she was the subject of half of Isobella's projects. The next known sibling is Rebecca Farrell. Rebecca was referred to as "little Becca." She was a small child in grade school when Isobella's magic was discovered. Rebecca is known to bug Isobella highly. They each made it a point to prank each other to annoy each other. The youngest Farrell daughter was Ava Farrell. She is a known Muggle-born witch. Isobella took delight in that manner that she wasn't the only one in the family. But it didn't take Isobella long enough to figure out that Ava and herself were different in many ways, one of the ways being that Isobella was a pure-blood. Isobella remained friendly towards her parents throughout the years, writing to them at least twice a month. Mr. John Farrell was a doctor. Mrs. Michelle Farrell was not known to hold any job, but to stay at home with her children. Isobella recalls that her mother stunted her magical growth, but taught her to control her magic without meaning to do anything at all. The Farrell parents also helped their children strive for excellence. Ella Lovegood Ella stayed by the ministry officials. She had been stiff as she watched Isobella. She wondered if it was hard for her- if it was hard for her to be in the home of her parents. She had never gotten to know her mum and now her dad, Rodolphus, was in Azkaban. Ella waited to see what Isobella would do. She watched her and then followed her a bit. When she did make her first big move it was up the spiral stairs to the near north tower. She thought the house looked cluttered. '' -Ella on the Lestrange Manor Ella Lovegood was one of Isobella's friends at Hogwarts. She was accepted into Slytherin, unlike the rest of her family. Ella is known to be a bit rash, girly, and good-tempered, unlike Isobella. The two girls basically had nothing in common but the fact that Ella was there on the day that a dark wizard broke into the Malfoy home. Despite many trials and terrors, Ella keeps Isobella's secrets safe. Gracie Van Arden ''"Oh, it was a great cover story Aurora used, yes... but, marrying a Muggle-born! Oh, she was crafty, Aurora Black, and of course your father wasn't Kyle Van Arden at all, you idiodic girl! He was a Lestrange, the two most powerful wizarding families there have been for centuries! Of course, the offspring of the two naturally made the Ministry on the edge, but they couldn't very well throw you into Azkaban, could they? Too afraid to lose their own miserable lives at the hands of a mere, on the outside, harmless girl. Oh, you can keep your measly cover name, but I know, and all the Dark Wizards on this face of the earth know, who and what you are. Have fun choosing your own path, Miss Black. I couldn't really call you a Lestrange, could I? Everyone would get you and your cousin Isobella mixed up." '' -Unnamed dark wizard on Gracie's parentage Gracie Van Arden is the cousin of Isobella. She is the daughter of Aurora and Rabastan Lestrange. Gracie had a much hard time in her young childhood, blaming Rabastan for leaving her and getting himself put back in Azkaban. Aurora is known to be terribly short-tempered and most possibly tortured Gracie as a child. Aurora was put into Azkaban after finding that she was a follower of Voldemort. Isobella watches over Gracie like a sister, possibly filling the void of her previous siblings. Addison LionHeart ''"You would live a hero because you saved lives." -Grace Peticross on Addison's sorting into Sterkeiders. Addison LionHeart was a Gryffindor student in Isobella's year. She was in Isobella and Ella's little group. The three girls were the best of friends. But then when Isobella moved to The Salem Witch Institute, Ella and Addison grew further apart. Addison's other best friend, Damian, died due to his unknown illness. This caused Addison to fall behind in classes. She eventually was held back a year and moved to Valtor, where Ella and Isobella already were. However, the girls' relationship quickly declined in their older years, as Isobella was Death Eater Head and Addison was Auror Head. Liliana Sawyer "Okay so does anyone know how to capture a dragon? Because my chicken strip method isn't working." -Liliana to the Dragon Hunting group. Liliana Saywer was in the same year as Gracie. She was hyperactive, exciting, daring, silly, and talked completely of nonsense. She is referred to as Lili. Lili grew up as a Half-blood, raised by her Muggle father after her Pure-blood mother ran away. She was sorted into Habena. She was part of the Third Party, but never got extremely active in it. Once the girls went dragon hunting with Lili and got all Demtri Renove, Liam Ross, Jason Klien, and Drew Lyons into the hospital. Hence, Lili is also known to be a bit more than reckless. Vandora Family The two estranged twins, Ashlee and Cate, soon found their way into Isobella's life- no doubt. Ashlee, the small child that was tricked by her twisting sister, Cate, to walk into the Azkaban grounds, saw something she wasn't supposed to see. She recalls in her foggy child's mind that there was a desperate woman running through the grounds. She seemed insane, a mad woman they called her. Ashlee was held at Azkaban for less than a week. After that, the Ministry could not identify the small child. Given away to a small family of Muggles who were aware of magic, Ashlee grew up slowly. She never fully recovered. Cate was the misunderstood child. She somehow found herself failing her classes, after entering two years too late. It wasn't long before the demon twins met up once again at Valtor Academy of Magic. Ashlee, being the only fifteen year old in her First Year, was encouraged by Isobella to step up and stand out. The girls' fate is still in their hands. Annabelle, the smallest Vandora, is the cousin of Cate and Ashlee. The twins' parents died in a freak accident in Africa while dealing with some wild elephants. Annabelle's parents were also a-wall. Cate soon found herself in the custody of a distant aunt, while Annabelle and Ashlee lived with the family of Muggles that Ashlee was living with. It's up to them from now on. Anna Linghigher Anna Linghigher was a close friend to Gracie Van Arden. Daughter of a blinded witch, she soon found her way to grip onto the world of truth- fleeing from all fears. Anna created the inside joke of the famous "Valtor Hobo Family." In this "family," each member of the little group plays a character in the family that Anna had created. All of the boys involved were the hobos, leaving the girls to protray the family members. Anna was the famous "Nana Anna." Nana Anna had four children (from oldest to youngest): Isobella, Demtri, Gracie, and Liliana. Demtri was disowned for being a hobo lover. The family continues further down the line to each of Nana Anna's grandchildren and the constant drama that follows. The one thing that is odd about the family is that it seems to function like a Pure-blood family. Mellany Wildfier Mellany came from a home of what she just loves to call "blood traitors." She harps of the message of the dark wizards- to clean the world of Muggle filth. In her sorting, she had the sheer arrogance to call Headmistress Peticross a "filthy Half-blood!" In rebuttal, Grace put her in the last place that Mellany belonged- Servatuae. Mellany later was known to set the Dark Mart above the school in the school's Loft. She was soon put on trial, where oddly, Grace Peticross stood up for her, saying that there was no record of her actually casting the spell. Mellany was set free, but was forced to do Peticross' bidding. Avery Frannie Bladnevire Avery Frannie Bladnevire was the daughter of two Professors at Valtor. Finding herself to be the goddaughter of the Headmistress herself, Avery lived a very loose life. She was able to break the rules without much of a punishment. This is how Isobella and Avery came to becoming friends. Avery could easily swipe keys to the castle's doors. And the two little troublemakers would go off doing as they pleased. Anna Himmelreich Anna had whispered her answer slowly, but no one had listened. She knew the curses inside out, but she'd better not act like it. Her mother had made her practice them- again and again. -Anna practicing the killing curse Anna Sophia Himmelreich was a child of a very disturbing past. Tortured by her mother who was driven to insanity due to the death of her husband, Anna began to loathe people and life in general. Her older siblings, Able and Elizabeth, in Avery's own words, abanded her to live with her mother alone. She is known to be able to use a killing curse non-verbally. She is also a wonderful singer and also great being a Seeker for the Lumieres Quidditch Team. She stays quiet most of the time though, keeping only to herself. Oliver Wills "I'll say," Robainas agreed. "The Wills family has no respect whatsoever. Some Purebloods they are!" He sipped his tea. -Robainas Burke on the Wills family Oliver Wills was an annoying Pure-blood Klieger that stalked Isobella for her first year at Valtor. In a game of truth or dare, Oliver dared Isobella to kiss him. But, in his suprise, he only got a fist full of cake on his face. Not much else is said about Oliver Wills. Grace Peticross Grace Peticross is the insane mad woman that runs the Valtor school on the tip of her fingers. On Ella's first day at Valtor, a drunk Grace Peticross called both Ella and Isobella into her office at two in the morning just to throw things at them. She was Sydney Ruddle's best friend. The two were almost like sisters. They seem to watch over each other. Isobella is know to show respect for the woman, but also knows when it's okay to joke with her. Sydney Ruddle Sydney Ruddle, or Ariella Ruddle, was the crazy Dark Arts teacher of Valtor Academy of Magic. Her activities revolved around what trouble and torture she could cause for her students. She is known to have created a "fire-like dome" that acts like a training center for the children. She is brilliant in all magical skills. But she keeps a deadly secret. Isobella was part of Ruddle's "secret study group," where Ruddle taught a group of children more dark magic than she was supposed to teach. Evanthe Burke Evanthe Burke is the sister of Robainas Burke, a friend of Isobella's. She was disowned after her family thought her to be a squib. Their thoughts were proved incorrect by Isobella. Evathe lived in the Lestrange Manor for a little over one year before attending Valtor under the fake name of "Eva Elizabeth Lovett." Romilda Hood Romilda Hood was one of Isobella's best friends. She first became friends with Isobella when she was accepted into Ruddle's "study group." She also helped Isobella with many of her talent show competitions, playing violin and acting in all of them. Robainas Burke Robainas Burke was one of Isobella's best friends also. They were first friends when he met Isobella at Ruddle's "study groups." He shows an emotionless state throughout the whole story. He is the word of wisdom in dark times and a good friend to stand by. When no one else could do anything, Isobella took in his squib-declared sister. The two were good friends since. Corin Lapaine "VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!!!" -Corin during first attack on Valtor Corin Lapaine is the curly blonde-haired boy with an odd sense of humor. He is the odd one in Ruddle's "study group." He also plays guitar in Isobella's little productions. He is always the sense of craziness in the group. Ruddle's "Study Group" Ruddle's group consists of: Isobella, Gracie Van Arden, Romilda Hood, Robainas Burke, Corin Lapaine, Margaret Patil, Anna Himmelreich, Benjamin Preece, and Ruby Sweeting. All of them are Pure-bloods except for Muggle-born Ruby. All of them are also Kliegers, excluding Lumieres student, Anna Himmelreich. Bellatrix Lestrange We can't have that, can we? But let's get away from here before the Ministry sweethearts come back. I wanna get into the real fray!" Bellatrix said joyfully, blasting the door of the cell to pieces with a curse. -Bellatrix after breaking out of Azkaban Bellatrix Lestrange is the odd-ended insane mother of Isobella. Isobella never properly knew the woman, but aided her escape out of Azkaban. Bellatrix showed no real excitement in meeting the child, but instead a small bit of content in seeing her. Isobella soon left the escapees to deal with themselves after hearing that Valtor might be a next possible hit. Isobella didn't leave before threatening Lucius Malfoy that she would drive her own dagger through his heart if he tried to tear Valtor apart. Rodolphus Lestrange "You've been living off lies, Isobella. This isn't insanity. This is getting closer to the truth." -Rodolphus to Isobella while breaking out of Azkaban Rodolphus is one of the new leaders for the new group of dark wizards. He spoke not a lot during the breakout in Azkaban, only getting the job done. He showed more respect and kindness towards Isobella than Bellatrix though. Aurora Lestrange Aurora muttered, "Disgrace," under her breath. Isobella lunged for Aurora's throat. Rabastan saw that coming and quickly held his hand out in front of Isobella to stop her. Bellatrix cackled at the sight. And Isobella thought she almost saw Gracie smile! -Isobella's relationship with Aurora Aurora Lestrange is the wife of Rabastan Lestrange, mother of Gracie. She and Rabastan show little to no respect from each other, always bickering and fighting. Aurora is a strict pure-blood. She shows no mercy just like Bellatrix. ***MORE TO COME*** Etymology The name Capella comes from the star Capella, hence the Blacks typically name their children after stars. It is Latin for "Small Female Goat." It protends to military and civic honors. It also protends to wealth. But no child named after a star in the Black family gets away without a bloody history. In one example, the star named Capella in Australian stories, hunts down and kills the Gemini twins, Castor and Pollux. Isobella means "God's Promise," a variant of Isabel. It is also highly possible that she was named after her mother, Bellatrix. The name "Ella" is common for women in the Black family in some form or fashion. Lestrange is French for "the strange one." Estrange also means to alienate, or to not be close with someone, emotionless. Notes ~More to come. Feel free to help. Pictures by Lavender Manuscript and Google. The animated drawings are all made by Liliana Sawyer. ~More to come. Feel free to help. Pictures by Lavender Manuscript and Google. THE PICTURES DO NOT BELONG TO ME Category:People Category:Females Category:Students Category:Klieger